Nuestro pequeño amor
by SayumiSahima
Summary: Este es un InoHima, es mi primer fanfic que publico, espero les guste mi trabajo y de ante mano, gracias por leer. XOXOXOXO
Gracias por leer mi pequeña locura mental y por seguir mi página.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no al casi dios, Kishimoto-sama.

 **Pequeño amor**

Hera un soleado día de primavera en Konohagakure, todos reían y disfrutaban de ese caloroso dia.

En una casa muy linda y organizada, se llevaba a cabo una reunión muy importante, una reunión de unas bellas y fuertes kunoichis… Sarada Uchuha , Himawari Uzumaki y Chouchou Akimichi se encontraban reunidas en la pequeña sala de la casa de la primera mencionada, platicando trivialidades sobre la academia, lo genial que es ser ninja, etc. Pero llegaron a un tema algo mas… "importante", novios!

-Dime Hima-chan!, di quien te gusta!- chillaba la pequeña pelinegra.

-Anda Himawari-chan, y nosotras te decimos quien nos gusta, anda, anda!- pronunciaba entusiasmada la heredera de los Akimichi.

-Bu…bueno, pero solo si ustedes cuentan primero…- la pequeña heredera del byakugan, sonrojada y nerviosa adjunto a sus dos mejores amigas.

-Bueno, pero conste que luego vas tu…- cantaba la pequeña Uchiha. –A mi me gus…gusta… ahhh… Bo… BORUTO!- grito casi con desesperación la pequeña.

Se sonrojo aun mas cuando vio la reccion despreocupada de sus dos amigas, era obvio que no estaban para nada sorprendidas.

-Esa es historia contada, Sarada-chan- pronuncio la morena sin una pisca de importancia que hizo enojar a la portadora del sharingan.

-PERO QUE DICES, CHOUCHOU!?- grito la molesta y sonrojada pelinegra.

-Bu…bueno, es que todos sabemos que e…entre onii-chan y tu, se gustan mucho, Sarada-chan- la peliazul remato a la pequeña Uchiha.

-Bueno, bueno, voy yo!- pronuncio entusiasmada la morena causando un alebrestamiento en sus amigas pues querían saber quien ocupaba el corazón de su compañera. –A mi me gusta… la comida!- dijo muy contenta la pequeña niña abrazando su bolsa de frituras, provocando que a Sarada le escurriera una gota de sudor estilo anime y la pequeña Himawari solo sonriera con un poco de pena.

-Ahhh, bueno, bueno, ahora tu Hima-chan, dinos quien te gusta!?- ambas niñas miraron a la peliazul con ojos brillosos esperando la ansiada respuesta.

-Yo… bu…bueno…- mas roja que un tomate, la pequeña Uzumaki solo tartamudeaba provocando desespero en las pequeñas kunoichis y antes de que la Uchiha gritara que cantar de una vez por todas la pequeña girasol de Konoha grito el nombre ese pequeño niño que ocupaba gran parte de ese gran corazón. –INOJIN!-grito la niña.

Ambas niñas quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión que se llevaron y es que si que sabia como ocultarlo la pequeña girasol.

-NANI!?- ambas chicas chillaron al unisonó mientras la pequeña mantenía los ojos color cielo fuertemente cerrados y ese sonrojo cada vez mas fuerte si es que eso era posible.

-Y porque no te le declaras, Hima-chan- se alegro la Akimichi. –Declárate, sabes que hoy en día las mujeres son las que se declaran…-

-Anda Hima-chan, Chou-chan tiene razón deberías decirle… Inojin-kun es muy dulce y tierno, así como tú, harían muy bonita pareja- dio ánimos a su casi cuñada.

-No, Inojin-kun solo me ve como una amiga y yo no… no quiero per…perder su a…amistad…- con mirada gacha y tono un tanto melancólico dijo la Uzumaki.

Las dos kunoichis estaban preparadas para convencer a su amiga pero en eso sonó el timbre anunciando visitas, algo raro ya que no esperaban a nadie y la madre de la pequeña Uchiha se encontraba en el hospital. La pelinegra fue a abrir la puerta y al momento se sorprendió de encontrar a sus amigos Boruto y Mitsuki, pero más grande fue su sorpresa al ver al resto del equipo 10, Shikadai y el pequeño por el cual había revuelo en su pequeña sala, Inojin.

-Que sucede chicos?- desconcertada pregunto la heredera Uchuha y es que no entendía que querían los chicos en su casa.

-Sarada, venimos a buscar a Hima-chan- como siempre el revoltoso rubio.

Enseguida la peliazul se dirigió a la puerta al oír la voz de su hermano mayor.

-Que sucede, Onii-chan?- era raro que su hermano la fuera a buscar a casa de sus amigas y mas acompañado de todos sus amigos.

-Inojin, ven aquí!- le grito a su amigo ojiceleste. Enseguida los demás compañeros jalaron al rubio de una forma "delicada" para ponerlo frente a la pequeña girasol. –De una vez, dilo ya!- exigió el hijo del Hokage.

El pobre niño pálido miro a la peliazul con un intenso sonrojo y enseguida bajo la mirada, obviamente estaba apenado y nervioso, sus manos temblaban y sudaba más de lo debido, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos sudaba tanto.

-Yo ... Yo ... ahh, Hola ... hima-chan, yo ... tu ... bueno ... -

Todos los allí presentes menos la peliazul gritaron… -DILO DE UNA VEZ!.-

-Hima-chan, tu, me…me gustas- pronuncio en un susurro casi inaudible.

Las tres kunoichis abrieron los ojos con suma sorpresa y los chicos solo sonrieron.

-Inojin-kun, tu, tu también me gustas…- ahora el turno de sorprenderse fue para los chicos, si bien le habían dicho al Yamanaka que aun que la girasol lo rechazara el debía decirle, rebatió porque el tenía que hacerlo el reboltoso del Uzumaki no, simple todos sabían entre Sarada y Boruto no eran novios solo porque no querían porque todo el país del fuego sabia que entre ellos había algo.

-E…en serio…?- la Uzumaki solo asintió y el Ymanaka tomo sus pequeñas manitas listo para hacer la pregunta que todos esperaban. –Hima-chan, tu, quieres ser mi novia?-

Himawari lo miro con suma sorpresa.

-Si!- simple y sencilla respuesta pero era la esperada.

Un abrazo y unos suspiros por parte de las niñas y unos "así es" por parte de los niños, claro, nada de besos ya que un rubio revoltoso estaba observando y la pequeña girasol todavía es muy chica para esas cosas. Unas dos horas después de ver unas películas, la nueva pareja caminaba tomados de las manitas rumbo a casa del Hokage, el Yamanaka se ofreció a llevar a su "NOVIA" a su casa, callados y con la mirada gacha estaban a punto de llegar a la residencia Uzumaki.

-Hima-chan, gracias por aceptarme- menciono el pequeño rubio.

Su pequeña novia se detuvo y se coloco frente a él regalándole una tierna sonrisa. –Inojin-kun, te quiero…- el pequeño solo atino a abrir los ojos con suma sorpresa al sentir el abrazo que le proporcionaba su pequeño girasol, correspondió su abrazo y antes que la niña saliera corriendo el la sostuvo de su muñeca y la jalo hacia si, un corto y casto beso, solo roso sus pequeños y carnosos labios vírgenes, Himawari, petrificada solo alcanzo a oír un "descansa, Hima" y ver como su "novio" se retiraba a su propia casa. Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento dio un giro y entro a su casa.

Sin duda ese era solo el comienzo de toda una vida, ella quería a su novio y sabia que el sentía lo mismo por ella, ya que el le había robado su primer beso y esperaba que el fuera el primero en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su vida.


End file.
